


take me home

by tuukkasrask



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Jason is very descriptive, M/M, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Tyler on twitter not getting in trouble for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuukkasrask/pseuds/tuukkasrask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by this song: https://soundcloud.com/blooddiamonds/01-phone-sex-feat-grimes</p><p>~</p><p>"You want me to take you home?"<br/>Yep, that's good, but not quite--<br/>"You want Daddy to come get you and take you home?"<br/>Oh, there it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me home

Offseason 2015 was magnificently kick-ass for Tyler. Several weekends spent with his bro, Mike Stud, road trips across the states with his even better bro, Jesse Blacker, AND most notably, knocking out the Body Issue for ESPN in between the best parties of his life, thanks to MDZ. Granted, the offseason was long, longer than it would have been had they tucked a Stanley Cup under their belt. But Tyler guessed the acquisition of Patrick Sharp and his resumé kissed by three of those made up for it, maybe? Right?

Anyway, he planned on shotgunning cheap beer and dancing til the burn in his quads never went away, or rather, til PR emailed out the dates for training camp and their strength and conditioning coach started passive-aggressively mentioning optional sessions. Passive-aggressively because the guys knew damn better than to actually consider it as optional; the only guys that have a hall-pass are the married dads, of course.

Speaking of dads, Tyler was curled up in the bulky sheets of his hotel bed after leaving del Zotto's friend's party early. He was feeling homesick like no other-- not for Brampton, but for Dallas-- and scrolling through Twitter honestly wasn't helping the cause to taking his mind off of the people-- _person_ \-- he also may be missing. His aimless cycle of scrolling, favoriting, and refreshing was disrupted by a certain @ name popping up at the top of his timeline. Jason had tweeted an Instagram link that was probably just another video of a jazz band playing in a dive bar he and his brother visited. Tyler totally wasn't jealous that it was Kevin, not him, going on a special trip with Jason.

Tyler pressed the pad of his finger to the link and waited for the photo/video/whatever it may be to load, and honestly it was worth the wait. Standing in between a friend and his Joe Manganiello-esque older brother, Jason looked great, huge, dorky hat and sunglasses obscuring his face and all. Tyler really appreciated the way the blue tank top he (and all his friends) was wearing showed off his chest. He probably wasn't going to tell him that just yet, though.

Tyler tapped the phone icon after minutes of hovering and staring pathetically at Jason's number in his contacts. He debated FaceTime, but decided otherwise as the dial tone rang. _Jason had an android anyway_ , Tyler said to himself.

"Hello..?" Jason's voice was gruff, coated heavily in sleep.

God, what has Tyler done.

"Uh, hey," Tyler replied.

Damn Jason's gravelly sleepy voice. Damn. it.

"Everything okay?" Jason asked. "It's late. Wasn't expecting a call from you,"

Tyler reached down, suddenly fixated by the drawstrings of his underarmour shorts and twiddled the aglets between his fingers.

"Uhm, yeah, just..." he sighed and laughed ruefully. Jason made him feel so small and needy, god. "Missing Dallas and.... you."

A long beat of silence was followed by what sounded like covers rustling and shifting around in Jason's end of the line.

"I've been missing you too, Ty,"

Again, silence. Except the air conditioner under the window seemingly clicked and whirred to life, freezing cold air gushing from the vents above into Tyler's hotel room. Occasionally, a yawn would accompany Jason's light, steady breathing in his ear. He was nipping so hard now. He thumbed over one just because, and it seemed to give him more confidence to continue speaking.

"Jason?"

"Uh-huh?"

Tyler swallowed the lump in his throat and continued to rub the soft pad of his thumb over his nipple.

"I wish I was home right now."

"Home-home? Or Dallas-home?"

"Dallas, home," Tyler confirmed. "With you...?"

"Oh yeah?" Jason seemingly shifted again, judging by the sound. "You know, I got back from my trip with Kevin earlier today."

God, Tyler hoped this was going where it seemed to be. However, he didn't want to seem eager just yet.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah. Had a lot of good food, saw a lot of cool stuff. It was great to see my big bro. I’ll have to show you all the pictures whenever we see each other next," Jason sighed into the receiver. "You know... the side of the bed you slept on before I left still smells like your cologne."

"You missed me that much that you smelled my pillow?" Tyler joked, trying to lighten the mood as he skated his hand from his chest down the plains of his abs.

"Maybe I did. You should feel flattered." Jason laughed back.

Now that, _that_ , was fucking music to Tyler's ears, and he smiled helplessly as the image of Jason's big grin baring his pearly whites blotted out everything else in his mind and filled his chest with air.

"If I'm being honest, I am," Tyler said.

He skirted his fingers along the waistband of his shorts, edging just so the elastic rubbed at the tips of his fingers.

"I just miss you," he repeated honestly, a little bit of a whine cutting into his voice. "wish you could take me home..."

Jason exhaled deeply in his ear, sending an honest-to-god shiver down his spine, as if he could get any colder in this freaking igloo of a hotel room. In actuality, though, he was burning up, specifically below the belt, so he kicked the sheets out of the way and waited for Jason's reply.

"You want me to take you home?"

Yep, that's good, but not quite--

"You want Daddy to come get you and take you home?"

 _Oh_ , there it is.

Heat flared beneath Tyler's skin, deep in the apples of his cheeks, and he bit his bottom lip, trying to keep the moan built up in his chest from escaping his mouth. He nestled back into the pillows, sinking into them and propping his phone to his ear as he tucked a hand into his shorts. Tracing his fingers along the outline of his length through his briefs, the way Jason would, made him hiss in pleasure.

 "Yes, Daddy," he whispered shakily into the receiver. "Please,"

"You touching yourself?" Jason asked him.

He sounded calm-as-you-like in contrast to Tyler, who was already broken up and desperate-- if he was being honest. He's always honest with Daddy.

Tyler could only manage a little whimper in confirmation to answer Jason's inquiry. He stroked the flat of his palm along his dick, which was hot and hard already and he hadn't even taken his underwear, much less his shorts off.

"Just over my underwear," Tyler added, rubbing lightly around the head of his dick til he almost couldn't take it.

"That's so good, Ty," Jason praised. "being so good, so patient. Go ahead and take everything off."

Tyler sat up, scrambling to stand on his knees. "Putting you on speaker," he dropped his phone into the pillows.

He gripped the hem of his t-shirt, squirming out of it and tossing it to the floor. As he worked at his shorts, kicked out of them, Tyler swore he could already hear the slick, delicious noise of Jason stroking himself already. Oh, how he wished he could be there to see it, to do it himself, but at least he could picture it-- vividly.

By the time Tyler had wriggled his briefs over his thighs and discarded them somewhere off the side of the bed, Jason piped up through the phone.

"Undressed?"

"Yeah," Tyler was a little breathless as he laid back down on his side, angling his head down towards his phone.

"Yeah? Yeah, what?"

Cheeks burning, Tyler bit his lip and cupped his balls. "Yes, _Daddy_ ,"

"Good boy, you're so good, Ty,"

The sound of Jason jerking it ceased for the moment, and Tyler could hear him swallow and catch his slightly labored breath before speaking.

"You want to tell me what you want? Or do you want Daddy to tell you what he would do if you were here?"

"Talk to me," Tyler pleaded quietly, tilting his head back and rubbing over his abdomen in hopes of soothing his nerves. However, the feel of the callouses where his palms meet the webbing between his fingers from years and years of stickhandling roughly catching on his carved, Roman statue-esque body reminded him of the way Jason's big, strong hands felt all over his body. He glanced down after a second, down at his aching and throbbing dick, angry red curled flush against his tummy. The need to cum was becoming so bad, so dire, and Tyler just wanted to wrap a tight fist around himself and go for it, telling Jason how much he needs him and misses him the entire time.

"I just wish you could be here right now in this big comfy bed. Just us. No teammates, no dogs, nobody else. Or we could relax in the tub in the master bathroom. I know how much you love the bubble jets in there,"

Tyler nodded, even though Jason couldn't see it and even though this isn't exactly what he had in mind for this very moment, but he knew Daddy was always right, always knew what he was doing. He liked it when Tyler was patient.

"Get you all _clean_ , and just a little ready for me. We'd smell so good, and I'd get out and grab some towels and wrap you up before we get all pruney from sitting in the tub too long."

That drew a giggle out of Tyler, picturing what Jason was describing, and it honestly took his mind a little bit off of how hard he was.

"And then the lotion. I know exactly how much you love this part, because Daddy lays you down and rubs your back and neck and shoulders. Relax your body before I get to loosening you up," Jason breathed out and Tyler found himself shivering again. His dick was definitely interested in that.

"Daddy," he whimpered. "Can I touch?"

"Not just yet, baby. Be patient, please." Jason said gently.

With a soft, needy whine, Tyler complied. He shuffled around in the bed, rolling from his side onto his tummy, the way Jason was painting the image in his head with his entrancing voice, and grabbed a pillow. Jason always tucked a pillow under him for support and probably, quite honestly, easier access, but Tyler felt it was nice to have it there also as something that gave him just a little bit of friction on his dick.

"Are you with me, baby boy?"

Something curled deep in his gut and tingled at the base of his spine as Jason's gruff voice drew Tyler out of his thoughts.

"Mhm," Tyler smoothed his big palms over the backs of his thighs, his buttcheeks, spreading them a little. "Tell me more, Daddy,"

"You're ready for it, huh?" Jason chuckled in his ear. "I know how you are. You like to get right to it... Where was I?"

Tyler rolled his eyes and scoffed playfully at Jason's teasing. He reached under himself and tugged at his cock a few times, feeling like he deserved at least a little bit before he just imploded out of sexual frustration or blue balls or both.

"Loosening me up," Tyler reminded him, popping the 'p'. "Getting your fingers in me, hopefully."

"Watch your tone, little boy," There was hardly any bite to his voice, but he thankfully continued. "I'd press you down right into this mattress and spread you open. Maybe even get my tongue on you if you asked nicely. Would you like that, baby?"

Dick jerking between his stomach and the hotel pillow, Tyler moaned softly in affirmation. "Yeah, god, yeah. Need your tongue and fingers and everything,"

"Ask your Daddy like a good boy."

"Please, Daddy. I need you in me now, please," he begged, the deep, pulsating ache in his dick returning and the desperation for release intensifying. "Please let me touch,"

"You're so fucking good," Jason grit out, and Tyler just knew he was working his cut cock again. "Since you were so obedient and listened to Daddy, you can touch now."

Releasing a happy, grateful moan, Tyler arched his ass into the air and snaked his arm beneath his hips to curl his fingers around his dick. He sucked in a breath through his teeth and jerked, pleasure scorching from his loins up his spinal column as he pulled his foreskin back and massaged his wet, leaking head before stroking back down to his base.

"I'm so hard," Tyler lazily slid his fist up and down along his length, reaching with his other hand behind himself to touch his rim, feel it pucker and contract around the tip of his finger upon teasing it in. "Need you here to help me,"

"I know, baby. I wish I was there, too," Jason crooned. "Filling you up with my cock and giving it to you, showing you how much I miss you,"

The movements of Tyler's hand along his dick quickened, and his breath hitched as he whined loudly. "Fuck,"

"Yeah? Yeah, you like that? You look so good with my cock splitting you open, baby. You take everything I give you, take it so good."

Face mashed into the pillows, Tyler was steadily losing his ability to formulate responses that consisted of actual words, and thus, only strangled moans and punched out gasps punctuated every upwards stroke and flick of his wrist while Jason delineated filthy, sinful images in his mind's eye.

"You sound so sexy, Ty," Jason exalted, voice losing it's powerful, cutting edge as he sounded increasingly broken up and closer cumming. "Are you close, baby? I want you to cum for me, come on,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

Tyler squeezed his ass with his free hand, then slipped it around underneath his hips to fondle his balls. Arching into his fist, Tyler teased his fingers against his little hole before trying to press one digit into his warmth. He wiggled it in despite lack of lubrication and brushed along his silky, smooth insides, the electric feel sparking inside him going straight to his dick and ripping another deep whimper from his chest.

"Oh, _fuck_ , Daddy-- _god_ , fuck," he sobbed, fucking into his fist one last time and going rigid before cumming all over his tummy and the pillow.

"That's right, Tyler, that's so good," Jason urged from the speaker. "Keep going, baby. Don't stop til you're all spent. Daddy isn't done yet. Gonna pull out and finish myself, cum all over your pretty back and your used up, pink hole,"

Halfheartedly stroking himself, Tyler's body quaked due to overstimulation and Jason's deep, breathy groans filling his ears and turning him on even more. He pursed his lips, sucking in shaky, shallow breaths and listened attentively to Jason cumming on the other line.

“Oh, yeah, baby,” Jason hummed, panting. “god, yes,”

Laying in his wet spot was starting to get a little cold and gross, so Tyler grabbed his phone and rolled onto his back, taking the call off speaker and holding his phone to his ear as he snuggled into his pillows and basked in the afterglow of his incredible orgasm. He shut his eyes, sighing happily and feeling soothed by the sound of Jason's breathing. Tyler felt like a pile of jell-o, flimsy and thoroughly blissed out. A pile of jell-o that needed a nap and something to eat. Well, a nap was definitely first priority. And then a shower.

"Are you there, baby?" Jason's voice sounded sweet and drowsy again. It made Tyler smile.

"Yeah, Jase," Tyler murmured, yawning. "Sleepy..."

Jason laughed softly, a gentle rumble that Tyler knew he would be able to feel it reverberating in his chest if he was lying on him. "I'm glad you called me," he said earnestly.

"I love you," Tyler said. "I'm so so sleepy. About to pass out,"

"I love you, too, baby boy. Get some rest, and see you soon,"

Falling asleep to the sound of Jason's voice, Tyler decided, was one of the best things in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, the ending honestly sucked a little. i wrote this in like four days (i'm really proud that i didn't procrastinate though!!!! for like months on end) and i just really needed to write this because NOBODY WRITES TYLER AND DADDY. i was tired of people playing games lmao
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading!!!!!! :)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @ twinksegs.tumblr.com


End file.
